Challenges
by ciaddict
Summary: These are short, one-shot stories that resulted from challenges on the USA message board.
1. Chapter 1

THE PRINCESS AND THE DIPLOMAT

**The Princess and the Diplomat**

Wheeler contemplated the purple coffee mug with "PRINCESS" printed on it as she asked, "So was Falaaci a princess?"

Logan chuckled. "Ross said she wasn't a 'people person'. But I got the chance to be the diplomat for a change."

"'The Princess and The Diplomat'. Sounds like you had fun."

"Yeah, well….the thing is, being a diplomat is exhausting. I'm glad you're back, Wheeler."

Wheeler smiled and started to toss the mug into the trash with the offending hairbrush and nail polish, but changed her mind. Instead she placed the mug carefully in the bottom drawer of her desk.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex Eames sat next to her partner's hospital bed

Alex Eames sat next to her partner's hospital bed. His eyes were closed and she looked at the IV tubing that snaked from the bag of fluid above the bed, dripping hydration through the site on his left forearm. She looked at the oxygen tubing from the attachment on the wall to the small plastic prongs in his nose. He was quiet now, but he had woken up several times during the night with nightmares. Alex suspected the nightmares about what happened to him in that hellhole called Tates would haunt him for a long time.

She didn't notice that his eyes had opened and he was watching her until she heard his voice, still raw and cracked from dehydration.

"You look like hell', he said. Those were the same words she had said to him as he sat next to her hospital bed following her kidnapping. She smiled at his ability to joke with her after what he had been through. She decided maybe humor was the best thing for now. There would be time later to talk about what had happened to him. Time to talk about the nightmares and how she understood some of what he was going through.

"So...you want to hear some gossip?" she asked. He smiled, or attempted a smile anyway, and nodded his head. "The other night, before we came...before we came up here, I caught the captain as he was leaving. He said he was going to the opera. Guess who his date was?" Bobby raised his eyebrows in question. "Rodgers. She was on the elevator, waiting for him. She was in this black dress with sliver sparkles on it. But when the elevator doors opened, she didn't see me right away. She saw Captain Ross, and you should have seen how she smiled like him. Kind of like she might jump him right there on the elevator as soon as the doors closed." Bobby began to chuckle as Alex continued. "Seriously, I think if I hadn't interrupted them, Ross and Rodgers might have had their own 'overture' right there in the elevator."

Now Bobby was outright laughing. Alex smiled as she added, "I've seen a lot, but I've got to admit: _that_ freaks me out."


	3. Chapter 3

I let myself into my house and found my husband, Jason, sitting on the couch watching the news

I let myself into my house and found my husband, Jason, sitting on the couch watching the news. I flopped on the couch next to him and he smiled as he put an arm around me and pulled me close. I sighed and closed my eyes as he began to massage my shoulders.

"Tough day?" he whispered in my ear.

"Tough case, but it's over now. Are the kids asleep?"

"I think Susie is, but Mark was still awake the last time I went up there. I think he's waiting for you."

I sighed again, hating to leave the massage. I wanted to just relax and fall asleep with Jason's firm hands kneading the tension out of my shoulders and back. I knew that this assignment to Major Case was only temporary, just until Detective Megan Wheeler came back from a stint with the Joint Task Force. But this was where I wanted to be and I wanted to make a good impression.

Unfortunately, I seemed to be ticking people off more than impressing them. The M.E. had given me nothing but attitude every time I called to see if she had results for us. I overheard Captain Ross telling my new partner, Mike Logan, that I wasn't a "people person". Logan advised me to let it go. I worked hard to get this chance. I knew I was young to be in Major Case, but I had an impressive solve rate at Brooklyn North. I took a class on Homicide Investigation and read everything I could get my hands on concerning investigation and profiling.

Logan and I had finally closed this case, a well-known Obstetrician murdered in his own office. It turned out to be a strange conclusion to a strange case. He was killed by his brother's "sperm donor" son in a rage because he wouldn't help convince the brother to donate bone marrow to his seriously ill younger son. But the brother had found the body and staged the scene to look like a political statement. It was strange to think of this man dragging his dead brother's body into another room, lifting him onto and exam table, and sticking a speculum in his mouth. Just when I thought I had seen the most bizarre and depraved human behavior, someone came along to prove me wrong.

I wasn't sure what to make of my temporary partner, Mike Logan. He had a reputation as being a hot head, but so far he seemed pretty even-keeled to me. I had heard that he had been through quite a few partners. I thought we were getting along well, although it seemed to amuse him when Rodgers or Ross got annoyed. I knew I could be demanding, but I couldn't help it. When I am on a case, it consumes me until I find some answers. Waiting for results from the M.E., or CSU is difficult. Patience is not a strong suit for me.

I sighed and pulled myself up from the couch and away from my husband's magic fingers. I went upstairs and peeked into my five year old daughter's room. She was sound asleep, just as Jason said. I tiptoed in and kissed her pudgy cheek. Then I went to Mark's room. His lights were off, but he was reading a comic book under the covers with a flashlight. I smiled as I remembered doing the same thing when I was eight years old. He jumped when he heard me and turned off the flashlight. I slipped into the bed next to him and kissed his forehead.

"Hey you, why aren't you asleep?"

"I was….just…reading for a while. And I wanted to see you before I go to sleep."

I smiled and pulled the comic book and flashlight out from under the covers. I turned on the flashlight and held up the comic book. It was Superman. I pointed the shaft of light at it and lay there for several minutes, reading with him. Then I closed the comic book and shined the light on the wall behind Mark's head, illuminating his face.

"It's way past time for you to go to sleep. What did Dad make you for dinner?"

"Macaroni and cheese. He put on the clown wig while he was making it."

I chuckled at the image in my head of my straight-laced accountant husband putting on a clown wig to make dinner. I had been scheduled to play clown at our next-door neighbor's son's birthday party. But I was called in on this case and had to back out at the last minute. Poor Jason had been forced to play clown in my place. He had been upset at first, but evidently he had gotten into the spirit of the day once he accepted his fate. The clown wig had made several appearances since then.

"Susie thought it was hilarious," continued Mark. "But I thought it was kinda dorky. How come he does dorky stuff like that?"

I laughed and hugged him. "I don't know, Marky. He was born that way, I guess." Mark giggled and I kissed him goodnight. "Go to sleep. I'm going to go see what your dorky dad is doing."

I tucked him in and went to my bedroom. Jason was already in bed. I went to the bathroom and took a long, hot shower. I got into my pajamas and went back to the bedroom. I stopped short at the sight of my husband standing in the middle of the room, dressed only in his boxers, a clown wig, big red nose, and floppy clown shoes. My mouth dropped open and I just stared at him.

"Dorky, huh? I remember a time when you thought dorky was hot!" He stood there with his hands on his hips, smiling at me.

I started to laugh. And laugh. Soon I was laughing hysterically, unable to stop. When I could finally catch my breath I gasped, "Take that ridiculous outfit off!"

He smiled even bigger and slowly walked over to me. Putting his arms around my waist, he pulled me close and whispered, "Make me, Detective."

All the laughter stopped as his lips found mine.

3


	4. Chapter 4

"Don't make this harder than it has to be," Megan Wheeler said to her partner, Mike Logan

"Don't make this harder than it has to be," Megan Wheeler said to her partner, Mike Logan.

They were sitting in a bar at JFK Airport, having a drink as they waited for Megan's flight to board. They had already said their goodbyes at One Police Plaza. After the elevator closed and began it's descent to the lobby Mike had gone to Captain Ross' office to discuss the case against the husband of his neighbor, Holly—no, her name was Kathleen, not Holly. When Ross had informed him that they couldn't charge him with anything and had released him. Mike left Ross' office and took the elevator down to the lobby. He caught up with Megan just as she was getting into a cab.

He asked her, "Hey, mind if I come to the airport and see you off?" Megan was surprised, but agreed and he got in the cab with her.

Once they got to JFK, they discovered that her flight had been delayed for at least an hour. Mike suggested a drink, so they were sitting at a table, a glass of Scotch in front of Mike as Megan sipped a Gimlet. He had used his badge to get past the security checkpoint, so that he could accompany her to her boarding gate. Mike chuckled at Megan's comment.

"C'mon Wheeler, if it weren't for me you'd be sitting here all alone. I saved you from an hour of boredom."

"OK," she conceded. "I guess you are more entertaining than the book I brought to read on the plane." She looked at her partner as he took a drink of his Scotch. She could see that there was more on his mind than her leaving. "So what's going on with the investigation of your neighbor's death?"

Mike sighed and set his glass on the table. "Nothin' is going on with it. The investigation is over. I know her creep of a husband forced her to have sex, I know that she jumped off that roof because she thought she'd never get away from him. I just can't prove any of it. Ross had him released; said there was nothing we could hold him on."

"I'm sorry Mike." Megan reached over and briefly squeezed his hand in sympathy. "Were you close?"

"Not really. We had run into each other a couple of times; you know, on the street, in the hallway. Then that night you stood me up at Peter J's, she came in and we ended up having some drinks. We talked until late; talked about what it means to be happy." Mike smiled at the memory. "It was just—nice. We both had a little too much to drink, I walked her to her apartment, and we….kissed." He was silent for a moment and Megan waited for him to continue. "Then I asked if I could see her the next night. We agreed to meet at Peter J's….and, well, you know the rest. That's the night she went off the roof." He paused and took another sip of his drink. "Maybe it would have just been a couple of nice dates and nothing more. But it…felt…like it coulda been more; know what I mean?" Megan nodded. "The last thing she said to me was, 'I'm happy to know ya, Mike Logan.'"

They sat in silence for several minutes, then Megan asked, "What about her dog? Are her parents going to take it?"

"Well, they said they would find a home for Marvin, but her mother is allergic. I…uh….I'm thinkin' I might just….keep him myself."

"You?!" Mike smiled at her surprise. "Mike Logan with a dog? I never saw you as a dog person."

"Neither did I. But, he's kind of growing on me. Mrs. Ponce down the hall said she would feed him or walk him whenever I have to work late and can't get back. I think it could work."

Megan laughed at the thought of Logan with a pet.

"So, Logan, are you really going to miss me that much? I hear Captain Ross already has a temporary partner lined up for you. Sounds like she's good at investigation."

Mike snorted derisively. "Nola Falaaci? Sounds like a stripper." Megan laughed at that. "It's taken almost a year to get you broken in. Now I've got to start all over."

"Break me in? Right. But seriously, Logan, just give Falaaci a chance. And it won't be forever. I'm coming back. Promise."

They heard the announcement that Megan's plane would be boarding in ten minutes. They finished their drinks and walked to gate for her flight. At the gate, Megan turned to Mike and said, "Well, this is it. I'll be seeing you soon, Logan."

As she turned to go Mike said, "Hey Wheeler, just don't come back married or anything, OK?"

Megan turned back to him and smiled. She impulsively reached up an kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm happy to know ya, Mike Logan," she said.

She turned and walked through the gate. Mike stood and watched her until she was out of sight. He turned and went outside and hailed a cab. He got in and the driver turned to him.

"Where to?" he asked.

"Peter J's," said Mike.

3


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: I wrote this in response to a challenge on a couple of the message boards. It came to me while watching our new President and First Lady as they danced at ten inaugural balls. It makes use of my OC, Annie Paine. _

_The challenge is: "I'm never doing that again."_

Annie handed the bowl of popcorn to Ally, and the plate of chocolate chip cookies to Phillip. She stepped between Phillip and Andrew to make her way back to the couch, where she sat down and snuggled close to Bobby's side. He grinned down at her, put his left arm around her, and pulled her close.

"What did I miss?" she asked anxiously.

"Nothing, just boring news people talking and talking and talking," said Andrew.

"Where are they going next?"

"The Youth Ball," Ally told her.

Phillip added, "The news lady said she would try to get an interview with one of the enlisted people that they danced with at the Commander-In-Chief Ball."

"Oh I hope she does! That must have been so exciting! Can you imagine dancing with the President of the United States or the First Lady? Mrs. Obama's dress is lovely, don't you think?"

She turned to glare at her husband as his chuckle rumbled from his chest. He had been amused all day at her excitement over the inauguration of the forty fourth president. She had been glued to the television all day. He took the children to school in the morning so that she wouldn't miss anything. She called him on his cell phone several times throughout the day asking, "Did you see that?" When she picked the children up after school, she waited until the last minute possible to leave and then hurried back home to watch the inaugural parade.

"Just what is so funny?" she demanded.

"You are," he said, breaking into outright laughter. "A person might think you had actually voted for him."

"I may not have voted for him, but I know when history is being made," she said in a sulky voice.

"I voted for him in our school elections," said fifteen year old Ally smugly.

"So did we," both the twelve year old twins offered.

"OK, so my entire family voted for Barak Obama and I didn't. It's still an exciting day."

"I seem to remember," Bobby said, teasing her, "that a certain blond nurse told me emphatically that Mr. Obama's proposals were unrealistic."

Annie remembered the many spirited debates she and Bobby had during the campaign. She also remembered election night and how, despite voting against him, once it was clear he had won the enormity of that moment in history had struck her. She had continued to be in awe for the two months since. She hadn't realized how thrilling the inauguration would be, but listening to him take the oath of office had brought tears to her eyes.

But she needed to put an end to her husband's smug teasing. She smiled coyly up at him and stretched to whisper suggestively in his ear what she had planned for him later that night. His look transformed from teasing to smoldering as he looked down at her. He leaned down and kissed her passionately, pulling her onto his lap.

"Ugh! That is SO gross!" Ally exclaimed with all the disgust a teenage girl could muster. She got up from the floor. "You guys are too old to act like that! I have more homework to do. Good night."

Ally headed for the stairs. Bobby chuckled again and told Phillip and Andrew, "I think it's time for bed, guys."

The twins got up without a protest and kissed their parents good night. Once the children were all safely upstairs, Bobby returned his attention to his wife. He kissed her throat and slid his hands to her hips, pulling her more firmly against his.

"So, is it time for those…um…'things' you said we were going to do tonight?"

"Well, it depends," Annie said primly.

"On what?"

"Are you going to spend the next four years rubbing it in that I did not vote for President Obama?"

Bobby pulled his head back and looked down at her. She smiled innocently up at him. He smiled at her.

"Oh no," he said, "I'm never doing that again. I promise."

She smiled triumphantly and stood up. Holding out her hand to him, she turned and led him up the stairs to their bedroom.

**The end**


End file.
